


The Man in Your Head

by goreds



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, isolated (mentally) together, it's not a great situation for either of them, they're stuck with each other in her head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreds/pseuds/goreds
Summary: Salem has a friend in her head. Not that she considers him a friend...
Relationships: Ozma/Salem (RWBY), Ozpin/Salem (RWBY)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	The Man in Your Head

_Get out of my head_. Salem wants to scream this out loud, but she doesn’t especially want her loyal followers to think she’s more of a psycho than they already do. They fear her at her current level; no need for that fear to turn into concern.

_Sorry, but I’m here to stay_. Ozpin says this with that little smile of his. Salem never actually met Ozpin face to face, but she can still see him, with his little cane and spectacles, taunting her.

_You really don’t know when to call it quits, do you, Oz?_ A coy smile of her own comes across her lips. Ozpin doesn’t remind her of Ozma at all, but she’s still drawn to him in the way that she was to Ozma. She is also frustrated by him in the same way. Even before her own ghastly transformation, before Ozma died of some pathetic illness, Ozma could frustrate her in ways she couldn’t have dreamt of while stuck in her tower.

True love was meant to be dreamy, but it was also thoroughly annoying sometimes. Ozma knew just how to push her buttons, to his own demise, much, much later.

_I’m glad I remind you of someone you loved, Salem_. Ozpin adjusts his glasses, standing straight as a rail.

Salem wants to hiss at him, but again, she doesn’t want Cinder and the others to see. They know she hates most people but being frustrated with someone and hating them are two very different animals. Frustrated, in Salem’s mind, implies that she cares to some extent about the person involved.

_You care about me? I’m touched._

_Shut. Up._ If shooting lasers from her eyes was one of Salem’s many powers, she would be using them right now. Not that it would help in defeating a spirit that is currently haunting her. She had enjoyed Cinder killing Ozpin, and if anything, Cinder should be haunted by the elegant man, not Salem.

Maybe Cinder is. God knows that the girl has plenty of ghosts. _Yes, Ms. Fall hurts in ways_ you _couldn’t possibly imagine._

_What, you think because of everything I’ve done that I’m heartless? That couldn’t be farther from the truth, and I do believe you know that._

_I know you have a heart, Salem, trust me._

_How the hell would you know that?_

Nothing. Silence from her spirit friend. Salem wonders if he will fade away as time goes on, or if he’ll always be there.

She wouldn’t miss him if he decided to leave her alone.

She wouldn’t miss him at all.

Would she?


End file.
